


Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Solo son cuerpos. Y piel, y labios, y lenguas que se entrelazan, que se buscan.El sudor fluye en las frentes, se mezcla hasta que no se vuelve en la misma cosa.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

**Kono namida ga yuki ni natte**

**(Estas lágrimas se volverán en nieve)**

Solo son cuerpos. Y piel, y labios, y lenguas que se entrelazan, que se buscan.

El sudor fluye en las frentes, se mezcla hasta que no se vuelve en la misma cosa.

Kota empuja dentro ese cuerpo caliente, grita, cierra los ojos solo por un segundo antes de empezar a moverse, rápido, famélico, como si fuera su última noche en la tierra.

Muerde esos hombros y esa piel blanca, dejando marcas de sus dientes, sonriendo porque verlas lo hace sentir como si el chico bajo de sí fuera un poco suyo, como si poseerlo en manera tan física no fuera bastante.

Kei lleva una mano alrededor de su erección, la mueve rápidamente, jadea bajo, seguro que sus sonidos sean cubiertos de los más dramáticos y sentidos de Yabu, que nunca quita de moverse, que casi parece estar desahogado su frustración en ese cuerpo indefenso, como si tuviera algo de demostrar a Kei y a sí mismo.

Y Kei cierra los ojos, sintiendo esas manos y esa lengua, y esos dientes y esos empujes, apretando la mano alrededor de sí mismo para no correrse demasiado pronto, mordiéndose un labio porque no quiere hacer demasiado ruido, porque todo lo que quiere es oír la voz de Kota en sus orejas, oír su placer en esos gemidos, sentir la lujuria fluir en sus venas casi tomando el lugar de la sangre, mientras sigue moviendo las caderas en manera más brutal, hasta casi ser violento.

Pero no importa, al final, porque es esa misma lujuria que guía ambos, pues no pasa nada que el día siguiente aparecieran cardenales y dolor, lo que importa es ser allí en ese momento, es ser espectador de ese espectáculo de puro sexo, en que nada importa salvo por llegar al orgasmo, buscándolo en manera casi frenética, como si fuera todo lo que existe, como si el momento siguiente se tuviera que morir y esa fuera la última ocasión para experimentar un placer tan grande.

Kei sigue moviendo su mano, ahora con más seguridad, consciente que Kota es acerca del orgasmo.

Roza la piel sensible y caliente, rastreando hacia arriba, pasando un dedo en la punta bañada y yendo más rápido hasta que no se corra, ensuciándose la mano y apenas reteniendo un grito.

Aún pocos empujes, violentos más que los precedentes, y Kota se corre también.

Él grita, en vez, sin restricciones, mordiendo con más fuerza la piel bajo de él, haciéndola sangrar, pero eso tampoco importa.

Se desliza rápidamente de ese cuerpo, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, como esperando que la lujuria de esos momentos fugaces y demasiado rápidos desaparezca.

Kei suspira, vistiéndose rápidamente.

Le gustaría sentirla, esa lujuria.

Le gustaría sentir esa piel y esos labios, y esos dientes y esas manos.

Pero, para algún extraño giro del destino, le está negado.

Echa una última mirada dentro de la habitación, y tiene gana de llorar.

Hikaru se ha girado hacia su novio, se apoya contra de él, y Kei sabe que ahora llegará esa parte que no tiene el mínimo interese de ver.

Se va, como ha llegado, siempre sin hacer ruido y sin llamar la atención, como el huésped indeseado que es.

Lleva consigo el olor del sexo y de la lujuria.

Es habituado, ya; sabe que por un poco, va a ser bastante para hacerlo sentir amado. 


End file.
